Here and There
by Edward Sam Mustang
Summary: FemHarry!, SSHP, "Yes.  But, that is neither here nor there."  Blue eyes twinkled full force, "But, my boy, it is in fact, both here AND there."  Albus nodded at both Harry and Severus, the latter stumbled.  "Do you believe that a relationship would go somewhere?"  "I believe it is a possibility."  "Then you have your answer as the what to do.".


**Edward Sam Mustang here! I just wanted to give a special shout out to Nikkie23534 my awesome beta reader!**

* * *

A large gray and white wolf watched as a figure dressed in all black walked into the forest, unaware of deep brown eyes following him. When he reached a clearing he placed a satchel on the ground and began to pull out tools for harvesting, unaware of the danger lurking. This forest. The forbidden forest, was a place of many dangers. The sound of a twig snapping caused the man to freeze. Dark eyes searched the area only to land on a acromantual about the size of a large dog. As the spider drew closer it was prevented by the large gray wolf which had placed itself between the man and the creature. Head low and lips pulled back, a growl echoed in the resounding silence. The man watched as the spider shot forward at the wolf, and a fierce battle ensued. Mere moments that felt like hours passed, before the spider fell dead with a thud.

From that day on a clear pattern formed, the wolf was always there, watching, and protecting. One day in the middle of the Christmas holidays the man approached the wolf. He could see a 4 inch gash on its side, "I will not harm you;" he approached slowly speaking softly. "I wish to help you," the wolf cocked it's head to the side. Eyeing him curiously, it showed no aggression when he reached its side the wolf laid down in submission. The man aimed his wand at the injury and whispered "episkey" and watched as it closed. The wolf nudged his hand with its nose causing him to flinch, cautiously he rubbed it's head. Feeling soft thick fur, "I guess a name would be in order. I cannot simply call you wolf, can I?" He looked into intelligent brown eyes. "One bark for female and two fo-" he smirked a bit, as he was cut off by one bark. "Alright, female than, hmmm..." he looked down the body of the gray wolf and saw a white undercoat that blended the gray. "You seem to protect me, hmm... Waru, old English for shelter and protection seems fitting."

Since the man named Waru; she started appearing outside Hogwarts when he was leaving, and waited for him to return to the castle when he was done. Never attempting to follow him inside. It was the Easter holidays when he approached Waru with a present. "I am unsure if you will allow this, but," he pulled out a 1.5 inch black leather collar with a cauldron shaped tag on it. On the front it read 'Waru', on the back Severus Snape. Waru sat in front of Severus and wagged her tail allowing him to place it around her neck, when it was fastened she shook her head at the odd feeling.

As Spring faded to summer, than fall and winter, Waru was always waiting for him. He was always protected, the first day of the winter holidays Severus was deep in the forest when a storm hit, as he slowly backtracked to the castle he lost his bearings on his location. A warm heavy weight appeared at his side and he knew, Waru. He buried his left hand in the fur below her collar, following her lead. Severus was led right to the stairs of the castle, he walked up the few steps than turned to see Waru, sitting at the bottoms waiting for him to enter. "Waru, come on," her head tilted to the side. "You will stay with me from now on," she approached his side and entered with him to see Albus Dumbledore pacing in the entrance hall. "Thank Merlin, Severus! I thought you were stuck out there!" Severus pinned the man with a dark scowl; "You barmy old coot. As if I would get lost, but it matters not. I am well protected out there." He waved his hand in Waru's direction. "A..wolf?" Albus paused "Correction. Waru...MY wolf." Albus sputtered for a moment, "and she will be staying with me from now on, or until she decides otherwise," stated Severus as he walked away.

Later that evening Albus' head popped up in Severus' fire to a shocking sight. The man was relaxing in his black trousers and white long sleeved shirt reading in front of the fire, that was normal, But, the wolf, Waru was laying with her head on Severus' lap while his hand stroked her fur. "Severus, there is an order meeting in 10 minutes." "Very well."

Severus arrived at Grimmauld Place with Waru beside him. "T-there's a..a wolf here," stuttered Ron Weasley causing all the Order members to gape. "How very astute of you, Mr. Weasley," came the sarcastic response as Severus moved to sit in the plush arm chair; Waru laying at his feet. "This wolf however, is not just a conventional wolf, but a unique wolf. Or, rather Waru, as I have come to call her."

Remus spoke up. "But, that however doesn't answer why she is here, Severus." A glare was thrown at Remus. "Waru is here simply for the reason that she has selected to stay with me. I understand it is a difficult concept for brainless fools to comprehend." Albus stepped into the room halting the conversation, "The reason I have called this meeting is simple, we have still not found Harry Potter. It's been a year since the war has ended, has anyone received a form of communication from Harry?" Everyone released sighs of "No". "Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, have you not heard from Harry? Is there anywhere she would have gone?" Albus looked hopefully at Hermione. "No, Professor Dumbledore. We haven't heard anything, and we've checked anywhere she would have gone." Albus went to speak but was cut off, "Have you ever thought that perhaps Miss. Potter wishes to be left in peace?" Questioned Severus. "No! She still would've let us know she was ok! Besides what would you know? You hated Harry!" Ron shouted red in the face while pointing an accusing finger at Severus. "Contrary to popular belief, Mr. Weasley. I did not in fact hate Miss. Potter. Nearing the end of the war we became more or less friends." "That's just a load of bullshit!" "When have I been known to make false statements, Mr. Weasley? It is in fact true, Miss. Potter came to me. She wanted an honest opinion, nothing sugar coated." Black eyes flicked to Albus momentarily, "she wanted somewhere safe. Somewhere where she could release her emotions, and not be judged." Ron jumped up, "and why out of all people would she go to you? The dungeon bat? Why not her friends?" A heated glare was shot at Ron, "For the simple reason that you are children." Ron sputtered. "Mr. Weasley. You and Miss. Granger are both children compared to Miss. Potter. You're aware of her childhood. She has never been a child. She has witnessed death countless times, and has always been a target. Because of her connection to the Dark Lord; she has seen things that caused ugly dark nightmares, and most likely still does."

Break had ended, and classes resumed. The door to the potions class was slammed open as Severus walked in black robes billowing, Waru keeping pace beside him. Students whispered at the sight of her; "Yes, there is a wolf in the class. Do not pester her. Now open your books to page 189...".

It was a few weeks later when Severus was given a shock. Nott Sr. had slipped into Hogwarts undetected, and had attempted to kill Severus! He was fighting Nott when he was hit in the back with a _**Stupefy**_ , by an unknown student. He watched as Nott Sr raised his wand " _ **Avada**_ -". 54 lbs of snarling gray tackled him to the ground, the sound of snarling, growling, cloth ripping, and suddenly a high pitched whine, was followed by a shouted " _ **Petrificus Totalus**_!" Severus kneeled down to Waru's level, checking her for injuries. She had multiple gashes across her body, he was suddenly glad of her choice to stay.

On one Saturday, Severus was sitting at his desk marking papers when he turned to look at Waru. "I wish I would understand you," A great gray head lifted. "Why have you stayed to protect me? In all honesty Waru, I am not worth protecting. I'm a cursed man... marked and unwanted. Disliked by many." Waru growled at him before standing and padding over to place her head on his knee.

It was late in the evening, Waru had wondered off in the cool spring air when the Slytherin common room alarm went off alerting Severus to students wondering out of the common room after hours. He followed the path that the portraits indicated before he suddenly recognized where the hallway led, he turned and took off in another direction running outside he stopped before the Whomping Willow, and waited. An hour later two female 2nd year Slytherins snuck out from the passage under the tree they froze when they saw him. "P...professor Snape! " "50 points from Slytherin each! You are not only out AFTER curfew but on a FULL-" "Ah, Severus the filthy little traitor, just my luck," out of the bushes came Fenrir Greyback with a feral grin on his face. Severus shouted " _ **Stupefy**_!" as he dodged a blasting hex. The battle was on, hexes flew before Fenrir dropped to the ground and convulsed, Severus turned to the students. "Run!" A few moments later they were all knocked to the ground by a large werewolf that towered over them, Severus threw it back with a stunning spell. He stood with the students behind him, and slowly backed up keeping himself between the werewolf and the students. As Fenrir approached them he was plowed over by a gray blur. Waru placed herself between Severus and Fenrir snarling and snapping her fangs. A sense of Deja vu came over Severus, this was a repeat of Lupin. Suddenly, Waru launched forward at Fenrir and latched onto his throat, Severus turned to the girls and got them running.

The three reached the gates of Hogwarts and passed through, knowing the barrier would stop Fenrir from entering. Severus looked out onto the grounds looking for Waru. "Come on... where are you," he muttered before turning on the students. "Why were you out there!?" The girls flinched, "W..we...we see you go out there all..all the time, sir," stammered one of the girls. "So, because you saw me go out there; you thought it was what? Safe? I am a fully trained wizard, not only that but I also have Waru, who unless you forgot is a WOLF that knows this forest and grounds. You both now have detention for a month! No games. No hogsmeade weekends. Nothing! Get back to your common room... NOW!" The girls scrambled to do as he told, Severus moved to stand by the stairs keeping vigil watching for Waru.

An hour later and Severus was still waiting when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Albus. "I heard what happened," He received a nod; "I'm awaiting her return. Waru intervened Greyback's attack." Nothing more was said, another hour slid by before movement on the grounds caught their attention. Waru was hacking as she slowly limped towards to doors, struggling to continue. Severus walked towards her meeting her part way and crouched down, "Thank you, Waru." He took in her appearance, there was no place undamaged save her face. He gathered her in his arms gently before she collapsed. "It's okay now. I've got you," he murmured.

The doors to the infirmary banged open "Poppy!" The matron came rushing out in gown and robe, "Severus! What's happened?" "Not now woman! I need help with Waru," he slowly placed her on a bed. "Severus, I'm not versed in healing animals!" "Try!" Came the sharp reply, Poppy glanced at Albus, who gave her a nod. She quickly waved her wand over Waru before gasping, causing Severus to look at her suddenly. "S..she's an animungus!" She shouted, two different shouts of 'WHAT!?' We're heard. She shook her head before casting a spell on Waru, causing her to revert to human form. It was dead silent for a moment, there on the bed lay a nude and unconscious Harry Potter!

Albus sent off his patronus, as Poppy ran a diagnosis spell. A parchment appeared "broken ribs, punctured left lung, heavily fractured pelvis, fractured wrist and ankle.." she trailed off before shouting at Severus to gather potions.

Hours later Harry lay stable but heavily sedated on the infirmary bed with Severus, Minerva, and Albus looking on. "I don't understand, why would she do this?" Severus questioned, Albus shook his head for once, speechless. But, Minerva pulled an envelope out of her dressing robe, and held it out to Severus. "This appeared on my desk before I came here. It's addressed to you, Severus," he took the paper and opened it eyes widening as he read. "What does it say?" clearing his throat Severus began.

" _Severus_ ,

By the time this letter appears on Professor McGonagall's desk, it should be March 16th. Exactly 1 year and 6 months after I have "disappeared." I just have to get this off my chest;

You can not imagine the difference in my life you have made. You may never know the impact you've had on my life, but it has been substantial. It's hard to believe that just one simple person - you - could have had such a profound impact on me, on my life; but you have. Nothing changes that reality. And, I am a better person for it; I'm grateful for it. My eyes opened to emotions, and feelings I denied myself because; my heart had been frozen afraid of being hurt again. For me there was this all of a sudden, for no rational reason moment, when I realized I felt something for you. One day I looked into your eyes and saw your soul, it felt so warm and so safe. It felt like coming home! Never in my life have I met someone who felt almost like an echo to me. I wanted to tell you all my secrets… but, you became one instead. I quite literally have fallen apart inside. It was like all my life, the things I had always said I wanted to have in a partner some day, where now encapsulated in the embodiment of you. There's no ignoring your intellect, good looks, and strength of character. These qualities are, yes, very attractive about you. Merlin only knows how many times I have pondered just how incredible you look in a pair of jeans and a leather jacket. And, for the record; I find your body amazing… Mark and all! And, yet if someone asked me to make a list of what attracts me too you, it would be a rambling list. Filled with the hundreds of nuisances about you that endear you to me, like the way you always make me laugh. The way your passions shines through during brewing. Your dry sarcastic wit. The chivalrous way you'll hold the door. The way you make me question how I think. The way you never try to compete with me. Your incredible generosity and compassion, your ambitious nature. The way you look at the world… Even the way you look at me… The incredible way your eyes sparkle when you give that rare smile of yours. With you, I have always tried to just be me; but that's something that doesn'tcome that easy for me around people but for some reason. With you, it always has. I admire the way you have a knack for seeing through my façade, and getting to the heart of what I am feeling. It catches me off guard. I can't explain why, but you make me feel complete; not in the way that I couldn't live without you. But, in the way that I would never want to live without you. I can't put in words why I feel this way about you… I just feel it, and it runs deeper then what you can imagine. It is this propelling force inside of me. A restless pull to form a bond with you, to learn more about you. To move closer to you, to express my feelings to you; to surrender to you. The truth I have learned from you, is when you take away everything inconsequential; the bond of deep friendship connecting two people is really what makes life truly significant. It's not about money or troubles or who is right and who is wrong; it's not about politics, or philosophy. When you toss that all away, the single most important value, the one that made this trip worth the trouble is that bond. Now, I don't pretend to know what you feel, but the bond I feel to you is something unlike anything I have ever felt before; and I thank you for that experience. I believe that you don't choose love. Love chooses you. With you, I feel more vulnerable and helpless than I have ever felt before, I trust you, respect you and wish only for your happiness. No matter what happens in our lives, or where ever we end up you will always be embedded deep within my heart. That being said, I want you to know I am asking nothing of you. I have no misconception of a relationship with you. I have no need for drama, in fact the reason I am telling you is because I fear if I let this go on any longer; it will break me. It took me some time to understand and accept this. There were many emotions ranging from sadness to joy; and a bit of jealousy. But the truth is I have nothing but love for you. And, that is all I could ever need or want. My heart longs for your happiness, and I hope this letter does not make you unhappy; because it would kill me to cause you any pain. I know that the words I have just told you will surely have changed our friendship forever, and may make you feel uncomfortable around me. This is why I write this letter and only allowed you to read it now, I do not know where I will go; but I want you to know that you have done NOTHING wrong!

I am so very sorry Severus,

Harry

."

As Severus finished he sat heavily in the chair beside Harry's bed and just looked at her. He had thought he was the only one that felt The Pull. "Severus?" Came Albus' calm voice, he turned to look at him; "What do you plan to do?" "What do you mean, what do I plan to do Albus? She's the savior of the Wizarding world, and I'm just a marked spy! Plus, she's 20 years my junior!" Snapped Severus. "Harry was right Severus, love chooses you". Minerva excused herself to contact the other order members. "What would you have me do Albus?" "Do you feel the same 'Pull' that she does?" Severus stood and started to pace, "Yes. But, that is neither here nor there." Blue eyes twinkled full force, "But, my boy, it is in fact, both here AND there." Albus nodded at both Harry and Severus, the latter stumbled. "Do you believe that a relationship would go somewhere?" "I believe it is a possibility." "Then you have your answer as the what to do." Severus stared wide eyed as Albus left.

It was sometime later when Harry began to stir, and Severus noticed, leaning forward in his chair, "Harry?" Emerald eyes slowly opened, "Severus?" Came Harry's croaking voice before a glass of water was pressed to her lips. She drank her fill before looking at him, and to her horror saw her letter in his hand. "I am so sorry, Severus!" A black eyebrow rose, "did you mean it?" Emerald eyes widened in shock before she nodded, "Every word." A gentle smile graced Severus' face, as he moved to sit on the edge of her bed; placing a hand on her cheek. "Than there is nothing to be sorry about. I will admit I feel The Pull too." Harry slowly smiled back. "Let me fetch Poppy to check you over, and we'll see if we can take this... 'conversation' somewhere more private," he received a nod.

"You are good to go, Harry. However, no strenuous activity your lung is still healing!" Harry nodded, "thank you, Madam Pomfrey." As the matron left, Severus carefully helped Harry pull on a robe over her pajamas. "Come," Severus offered his hand, and led Harry to the floo.

After they were settled on the couch in his chambers, Severus spoke; "Do you know what The 'Pull' is, Harry?" He received a negative. "The 'Pull' is something that happens when you are truly compatible with someone, in both magic and soul. It will only happen if the feelings between the two are pure, understand so far?" Harry thought for a moment, "So, what you're saying, is when a couple is compatible, and have true intentions; they will feel The 'Pull'?" Severus smiled relieved, "that's correct. Now with The 'Pull', once it is acknowledged by both and acted upon is not marriage. It is more a courtship, that can lead to a bonding. Which is the strongest type of Wizard marriage." Seeing that he still had Harry's attention, he stood and started to pace; before continuing. "Harry, you must understand this. I am not an easy person to live with. I'm snarky and sarcastic. My hair is greasy, I have a poor reputation. You have to be sure. I need you to be very sure!" Harry stood and blocked Severus' path. "When I wrote that letter Severus, everything was true. In regards to your hair, it's from being over a cauldron constantly." He placed a hand on her cheek, "You are sure? Absolutely positive? I am a very possessive person, Harry." Harry smiled placing a gentle hand on his chest, "I've never been more positive about anything!" Severus' hand slid to the back of her neck, and gently pulled her forward claiming her lips. The second their lips met his heart skipped a beat and Harry gasped, leaning heavily against Severus' chest. Her hands fisting the fabric of his dark blue dress shirt. Their magic flared, intertwining and melding together. Severus took advantage of her gasp to deepen the kiss, sinking into the warmth that tasted of rich honey; and something purely Harry.

The next morning came with Harry waking up wrapped in warmth, and to the smell of sandalwood and peppermint. The smell of Severus. Shifting forward she buried her face into his chest content, arms tightened around her as a deep sleepy voice murmured, "Brat." She smiled, "Your brat, and your my git." She felt Severus' chest vibrate with a chuckle.

Both Harry and Severus waited off to the side just outside of the staff entrance as Albus' voice filled the great hall before dinner was served. "I know dinner announcements are a rare occurrence. But, I would like to say that, Harry Potter was found in the wee hours of the morning. And, continuing with this glorious news one of our staff members; more precisely Professor Severus Snape. Has entered a official 'Pull' courtship with Harry Potter!" The hall was silent as the couple walked in to their seats, Severus beside Albus and Harry beside Severus, before the hall erupted in applause.

As dinner was under way, Albus turned twinkling blue eyes to Severus. "I told you Severus, it is indeed both here AND there." Severus smirked behind his goblet and simply said:

"Indeed."


End file.
